


Tout avais bien commencé

by MadnessSadness



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series), le cycle des balls
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessSadness/pseuds/MadnessSadness
Summary: Tout avais bien commencé, jusqu'à ce que Tom disparaisse soudainement. Au cours de cet instant de battement, Mitch va comprendre que c'est le passé qui nous forge, qui nous pousse à devenir ce que l'on est aujourd'hui. Et d'une certaine façon, Tom n'a pas beaucoup changé. A part ça faudrait quand meme qu'il ré-apparaisse hein.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Des mois après tout le monde, je craque sur Le secret des balls (que j'avais jusque là négligé parce que le premier épisode ne m'avait pas accroché...halala pardonnez moi, j'était jeune et con) et des mois après tout le monde, je ne peut contenir mes pulsions d'auteur de fanfictions. Je poste donc ceci à tout hasard, en espérant trouver des lecteurs pour une probablement très courte fic a chapitres. Je précise que qu'évidemment aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Tout avais bien commencé pourtant.

Tout allait bien lorsque Tom avait garé la voiture dans la cours de la maison, il était aux alentours de 21h, ils venaient d'arriver à Chatelard. Le couple était sortit de la voiture, bien habillé mais pas de manière excessive, un frisson les parcourus lorsqu'ils émergèrent dans le froid de Janvier.

-Viens on se grouille de rentrer, ça caille! Dit Mitch en claquant des dents

Tom esquissa un sourire amusé en se souvenant que son compagnon avait auparavant exprimé le désir de mettre l'un de ses éternels pantacourts. Il jubila intérieurement d'avoir eu raison de le forcer à mettre un jean, se retenant de ne pas étre ce connard ce connard qui trouve un sens à sa vie grace à la phrase "Je te l'avais bien dit!". Il regarda Mitch se précipiter vers la porte, le rattrapant aisément avant de retenir sa main se dirigeant vers la sonnette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda le frigorifié

-Faut que je fasse un truc avant

Il passa ses mains dans le cou de l'autre homme avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mitch entoura le visage de Tom entre ses mains avant d'approfondir l'échange qui commençait à prendre une allure très langoureuse. Ils enlacèrent leurs bouches, entremelerent leurs souffles pendant de longues secondes, une minute s'écoula dans la nuit au son de leurs respirations troublées. Puis ils se détachèrent, les lèvres de Mitch légèrement rougies et Tom légèrement essouflé, un sourire niais marquant les deux visages.

-Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais t'aurais pu attendre qu'on soit rentrés, dit le plus petit

-Justement non

-Pourquoi? Ils ont tous du capté qu'on était ensemble, nos balls sont tellement intriquées que c'est dur de pas le louper

-Je vais pas faire de commentaires sur cette phrase...c'est juste que j'aime pas trop qu'on fasse ça devant les autres, tu comprends?

Non, Mitch ne comprenait pas. Il ne saisissait pas l'intéret de la pudeur de Tom, pour lui, extraverti au possible, ce n'était qu'une façade qui n'avait pas lieu d'etre. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un débat sur le pas de la porte là tout de suite, il notifia de retarder la discussion à plus tard et acquiesça en silence avant de sonner. Roxanne leurs ouvrit, un sourire radieux au visage, les yeux pétillants et une tenue...à son habitude?

-On n'attendait plus que vous! Allez-y rentrez!

Ils entrèrent donc, suivant Roxanne dans la pièce principale, Tom remarqua qu'elle ne marchait pas très droit et qu'elle portait l'un de ses ridicules chapeaux triangulaires que l'on mettait lors des fetes. Il en conclut donc que le foulcan devait probablement couler à flots, il se réjouit d'avance de la présence d'alcool qui lui permettrait d'oublier le regard glacial que lui avait lancé Mitch. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, peut-etre juste une, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Des reproches. Mais les cris de ses amis le tirèrent de ses pensées, il prit tout les occupants de la pièce dans ses bras sauf Ralph qui occupait le canapé en compagnie de Géraldine, la filmant d'un angle suspect.

-Bonsoir Tom

-Hello Hélo!

Il prit Héloise un peu plus longuement que les autres dans ses bras. Il aimait la douceur qu'émananait la jeune femme, elle avait et aura toujours cette aura rassurante avec lui et Mitch, et cette impression protectrice ne s'était qu'accrus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il

Et cette question était sincère

-Oui et toi?

-Tu poursuis ton non-traitement?

Elle ne s'arreta pas sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question

-Pas vraiment, j'ai essayé de le faire consciemment mais ça m'a fait un peu flipper. On va dire que j'ai diminué ma dose, je suis pas prete à tout balancer d'un coup

-Tant que tu te sens bien c'est tout ce qui importe

Puis les bruits de leur conversation se perdit dans l'ambiance de la fete. Les invités enchainaient les verres de Foulcan et finirent la gorge complétement anesthésiée en cherchant tant bien que mal des pas de danse qui s'accordait à la hard-musette, détruisant les tympans à coup d'accordéon électrique et de paroles grivoise. Mais au final, passer les trémoussements bien sage, il n'y a pas meilleure exutoire que la spécialité musicale de la Creuse. Rythme brutal et paroles simplistes, l'absence de prise de tete est parfois salvateur, échappons nous, pas si loin que ça, mais fuyons quand meme. Les bouteilles commencèrent à tourner, tout le monde se sentit bien plus en confiance, certes dans l'incapacité de formuler des phrases complexes et des mots de plus de trois syllabes, mais bien plus en confiance tout de meme. La piste de danse improvisée n'avait pas virée en pow-gow mais presque, les gens se bousculaient, souvent intentionnellement et les couples (ou non d'ailleurs) avaient décidés qu'il était l'heure d'embrassades outrancièrement baveuses.

-Hé les gens! C'est dans 10 secondes! Hurla Mitch

Une ovation générale s'ensuivit avant que commence un décompte de la part de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Cinq...quatre...trois...deux...un...BONNE ANNEE!

Enlacements, cris, guirlandes tombant à terre, sifflements, personnes bourrées tombant à terre, tout se perdit, tout se confondit. Excepté pour Mitch qui lui avait simplement perdu quelque chose. Il fit valser son regard dans la pièce: Dick dormant sur le canapé, Ralph en train de zouker avec Géraldine, Chris s'appliquant à rouler le palot le plus approximatif de tout les temps à Roxanne, Stan supportant ce fardeau qu'était le père d'Héloise bourré et d'autres invités qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien affairés a des occupations semblables. Mais dans ce capharnum bruyant ou l'odeur de l'alcool semblait s'etre entiché de chaque invités, aucune trace de Tom.

-Tu le cherches? Demanda une voix derrière son dos

-Tu sais ou il est Hélo? Demanda Mitch en se retournant vers la jeune femme

-Il est partit se coucher

-Avant le décompte?

-Il m'a paru assez fatigué

-Ha...

Héloise prit pitié de l'air déçu de son ami, elle posa une main sur son épaule et esquissa un sourire compatissant.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte 5 minutes? Il y a trop de monde ici

-Je veux bien oui, répondit l'écrivain avec un mouvement de tete reconnaissant

Les deux amis contournèrent la foule complétement arrachée et eurent un vrai soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte derrière eux, ils échangèrent un sourire amusé devant leurs réactions similaires et se mirent à marcher doucement, sans but précis. Le laps de silence ne fut pas genant mais Hélo se sentit obligé de le briser, exposant un constat qu'elle n'avait cessé de remarquer durant toute la soirée.

-Vous ne vous etes pas parlés de la soirée

Le rictus apaisé de Mitch disparut instantanément

-Pour de vrai? Demanda-t-il, surpris

-A aucun moment je ne vous ait vus tout les deux, vous vous etes disputés?

-Non pas du tout! Enfin...

-Quoi? Demanda la jeune femme

-Avant de rentrer ça allait bien, on s'est roulé un gros patin et tout, puis après c'est devenu bizarre...je crois qu'il nous assume pas trop

-Il t'as dit ça?

-Pas vraiment, il a juste dit qu'il voulait pas qu'on s'embrasse devant vous

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, cachant son amusement devant le fait que Mitch avait beau prétendre connaitre les relations humaines sur le bout des doigts, sa théorie le laissait aveugle à certaines choses. Certes, les balls avaient déjà fait leurs preuves mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elles ne faisaient que généraliser les comportements humains, oubliant parfois de prendre en compte l'individu. Mais elle se garda bien de critiquer la fierté de son ex futur mari et choisit des mots moins agressifs.

-Tu sais Tom est beaucoup moins à l'aise que toi sur ce genre de choses, laisse le s'habituer, ça fait combien de temps que vous etes ensemble maintenant?

-Ça fait un an!

-Mitch c'est pas parce qu'on a changé d'année il y a cinq minutes que ça fait un an...répondit Héloise dans un soupir

-Ok ça doit faire quatre mois

-Voila! Il sort d'une relation qui a duré cinq ans et qui s'est arreté le jour de leurs mariage, quatre mois c'est encore frais pour lui

-J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ça le problème...marmonna Mitch

-Quoi d'autres?

-Je crois que c'est plus le fait qu'on soit deux mecs, des fois j'ai l'impression que s'il était dans une relation "normale" il n'aurait aucun problème à affirmer son couple. Mais là non, je comprends pas en quoi le fait d'etre pédé nous empeche aussi d'etre une relation en public

-Tu te souviens quand je te parlais de sa relation qui avait duré cinq ans?

-Oui?

-Elle était hétéro! Mitch il faut vraiment que tu sois plus patient, ce qui semble évident pour toi ne l'est pas forcément pour lui

-Tu crois?

-Oui, clairement. Et puis tu sais vous avez tout votre temps, ça ne t'apporte rien d'etre pressé. Laisse le juste etre amoureux pour l'instant

-Tu as raison

Un nouveau silence prit place durant lequel Héloise s'auto-congratula de ses qualités de conseillère conjugale et ou Mitch sembla apprendre quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas Tom là-bas? Demanda Hélo en fronçant les sourcils

Son ami suivit son regard et constata qu'effectivement une silhouette qui lui était bien familière se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Je vais le rejoindre, dit le DRH

-Ok moi je retourne à l'intérieur

Le duo commença a se séparer avant que Mitch se retourne brusquement.

-Au fait...merci Hélo

La jeune femme esquissa l'un de ses sourires apaisant dont elle avait le secret, qui signifiait bien plus que le "de rien" qu'elle prononça avant de s'en aller. Le blond la regarda s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers son amant. C'était étrange en fait. La dernière fois qu'il était venue ici, c'était la veille de son mariage avec Hélo. Le constat lui fit un drole d'effet, le destin était étrange quand meme. Dans cette semblable atmosphère froide, dans cette meme nuit noire, il avait été fiancé, prêt à se marier. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'un jour tout lui ait échappé, meme si concrètement le modèle de vie classique lui avait toujours filer entre les doigts (à moins que ce soit lui qui l'ait constamment repoussé) ses sentiments eux ne lui avait jamais fuis. Il était quelqu'un qui assumait facilement ses états d'ames, se fendre l'esprit à hésiter continuellement n'était pas son fort, il se contentait d'accueillir au mieux ce qu'il ressentait et trouvait une solution pour s'en débarrasser lorsque cela devenait trop négatif. Finir rongé était sa hantise. Chose paradoxale vu qu'il avait été prêt à le faire pour Tom, tout comme il n'avait pas pu comprendre instantanément ses sentiments envers lui. C'était quelque de beaucoup trop compliqué, qui avait été dissimuler sous sa naiveté et sur un objectif qu'il s'était donné, une manière inconsciente de donner un objectif a...a quoi? A sa vie? Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement malheureux à cet époque. Dire que cela avait été une manière d'échapper a ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami aurait surement été trop romantique pour la vie réelle. Bordel, que c'était chiant tout ça. Il avait peur de la complexité cachée des sentiments. Peut-etre que la théorie des balls venait de là, une tentative de résumer les ressentits en quelque choses de plus ordonné, un peu plus grossier certes, mais retranscrire tout cela en leurs faisant prendre la forme de quelques chose de beaucoup plus brutes les rendaient résolvables. C'était une idée bien simple dissimuler derrière le terme psycho-quantique. Mais est-ce que son mode d'emploi des relations humaines était-il réellement fiable?

-Coucou

Tom se retourna, surpris. Mitch le vit retirer une cigarette d'entre ses lèvres, la fumée s'étala dans la nuit, autour de lui. Il était beau, embaumé dans le nuage artificiel.

-Tu fumes? Demanda le blond, étonné. Je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire

-J'avais arrété, répondit Tom en reprenant une taffe

-Mais...pourquoi tu reprends cette cochonnerie?

-Une envie soudaine, j'en reprendrai pas après, c'est juste pour ce soir

-J'préfère

Mitch se rapprocha de l'autre homme et passa timidement son bras autour de sa taille avant de poser sa tete sur son épaule.

-Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, dit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation

-Mais tu n'as rien fait?

-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de faire du forçage et de pas trop te laisser aller à ton rythme

-Ha bon? Tu sais que je m'en suis voulu après?

Le plus petit se décolla de l'épaule et lui envoya un regard étonné avant qu'un rictus amusé se dessine sur son visage.

-Putain mais on est trop con

-Grave

Ils rirent tout les deux, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère et fit apercevoir à Mitch le premier sourire de Tom depuis qu'ils étaient ici.

-Mais au fait, tu devais pas etre en train de dormir?

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit, mais c'était surtout pour qu'on vienne pas me faire chier

-La soirée ne te plait pas?

-Si, si, mais je crois que j'avais envie d'etre seule

-Tu veux que je te laisse? Hésita Mitch

Pour toute réponse, Tom passa sa main sous le menton de son amant et l'embrassa doucement, de cette façon presque délicate qui fit répondre les lèvres de Mitch avec le meme soin.

-Tu sais, commença le blond après que Tom l'est libéré, je m'en fout qu'on s'embrasse pas devant les autres, on peut attendre autant que tu veux avant d'etre un couple en public. C'est comme tu le sens.

Tom sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas juste laissé le choix et le temps. Il se sentait bien a moitié enlacé et rassuré. Avant cela n'existait pas.

-Merci, dit-il simplement

Ils échangèrent un regard tendre avant que le plus grand étouffe un baillement.

-On va dormir? Dit-il

-Dormir ou...dormir? Demanda Mitch avec un sourire

Tom soupira devant le comportement parfois (toujours) adolescent de son compagnon.

-On va faire l'amour? Reformula-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Les deux amants retournèrent à l'intérieur du domicile, main dans la main, les lumières révélant leurs silhouettes englouties par la nuit. On ne voyait pas les étoiles dans le ciel. Vraiment. Tout avait bien commencé.

Mitch se réveilla. Puis il referma aussitôt ses yeux et émit un grognement sourd avant de se retourner contre le corps chaud de Tom. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de corps chaud de Tom. Il tendit son bras et inspecta tout le matelas, il était vide. Il rouvrit les yeux, se redressa et fouilla la pièce du regard, il était seul. Et il détestait ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Une partie de lui savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un appel dans le silence. C'est fou comme les voix sont terrifiantes lorsqu'elles ne parviennent pas. Mitch soupira, il se dit que c'était stupide de se mettre à flipper comme ça, au fond c'était juste que les disparitions n'étaient pas toujours insignifiantes. Il se leva et enfila ses vetements, sachant pertinement que sa paranoia lui faisait dire adieu à sa grasse matinée. Il descendit rapidement de l'étage pour rejoindre la cuisine ou il trouva Ralph et Géraldine en train de déjeuner.

-Wow tu te lèves tot pour un qu'est-ce que c'est de citadin! S'exclama la jeune femme

-Salut les gars, marmonna Mitch encore ensommeillé, vous auriez pas vus Tom?

-Tu as peur que ton petit ami se soit enfuit parce qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda Ralph de son ton monocorde

Mitch manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, il se retint de faire une remarque qui aurait été alégrement remplis de tout les mots plus poétiques les un que les autres et reposa sa question.

-Je t'ai juste demander si tu l'avais vus, dit-il d'un ton plus grinçant qu'il l'aurait cru

-Non on l'a pas croisé, répondit Géraldine un peu plus diplomate que son petit ami, mais il est peut-etre en train de prendre une douche

-Je suis passé devant la salle de bain et j'ai pas entendu de bruits d'eau

-Heu...il est allé chercher les croissants? Tenta-t-elle

-Ça m'étonnerai qu'il soit allé à la boulangerie aussi tot, il adore dormir

-Bon...moi je vais à la ferme, les cochons vont pas se nourrir tout seul, dit Géraldine d'un air désolée

-Je peux venir avec toi? Demanda Mitch qui terminait d'engloutir une tartine

-Pour m'aider? Oui volontiers! Acquiesça la petite amie de Ralph

Celui-ci écoutait le dialogue, si ses yeux mornes avaient été capable de refléter autre chose que sa mono-expression habituelle, on y aurait vu de la jalousie.

-Je viens avec vous, dit-il en saisissant son caméscope

Ils suivirent Géraldine jusqu'à sa vieille voiture tandis qu'elle clamait l'une de ses expressions qu'il n'est légal d'employer qu'à la campagne, tel que "en route mauvaise troupe"". Ralph investit le siège passager et Mitch entreprit d'aller trouver un semblant de sommeil en s'affalant sur la banquette arrière. Il aurait très bien pu retourner se coucher, mais maintenant le charme était rompus et ses pensées trop occupés. Contrairement à ce que laissait transparaitre son attitude décontracté, il était incapable d'etre innocupé, meme si cela ne passait pas forcément par une activité de type professionnelle, il essayait toujours de maintenir ses pensées occupés sur quelques choses d'autres que leurs propres tourments. Devant la télé pour trouver des imbéciles sur qui gueuler, face à un carnet ou a un fichier texte pour enrichir la première théorie psycho-quantique, réfléchir pour la énième fois a une conférence de Dick et quelques fois en train de cogner sur un sac de frappe pour ne pas perdre sa carrure de culturiste inculte. La résidence de Chatelard ne lui permettant pas d'avoir accès à l'une de ses options, il se retrouvait donc à devoir combler son manque d'occupation en travaux fermier.

-On est presque arrivé! Lança Géraldine

Mitch poussa un faux cri d'entrain et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenetre, il faisait encore nuit. Il se demanda si Tom était dehors et si oui quel accomplissement il trouvait à le délaisser pour aller marcher dans le brouillard et l'obscurité. Peut-etre qu'il était perdu. A tout hasard, il sortit son téléphone et l'appela, aucune sonnerie ne retentit, il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Il fut surpris de voir que le téléphone de son amant était éteint, il était habituellement tout le temps joignable. Il soupira en pensant que ce n'était pas forcément une raison de s'inquiéter, il allait bien finir par ré-apparaitre et là il se sentirait stupide d'avoir été autant anxieux, ils rigoleraient meme un peu de sa paranoia. La voiture s'arréta.

(Avant. Loin. 2003.

-Tu veux pas qu'on attende Mitch? Demanda Héloise, il sort dans une heure

-Non j'ai donné rendez-vous a Ilona, elle m'attends, mais c'est pas grave on se voit demain, répondit Tom

-Encore elle? Mais ce que t'es amoureux dit-donc! Amusez-vous bien alors!

Les deux amis se saluèrent, Héloise alla s'asseoir sur un banc et Tom s'éloignit vers son arret de bus qu'il réussit à intercepter de justesse. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et sortit des écouteurs. Iron Maiden, fear of the dark, à travers la fenetre la nuit commençait à tomber. Il pensa a Mitch et Héloise qui devait probablement discuter devant le lycée, à Ilona qu'il ne rejoignait pas. Mais a son age c'est normal de ne pas etre vraiment amoureux n'est-ce pas? De toutes façons l'amour c'est surcoté. Agréable mais sans plus, une version plus caline de l'amitié. Le couple ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça mais il y voyait plus comme une sorte de role à jouer pour ce qui n'est au final pas grand chose. C'était quelque chose qui le laissait dubitatif mais que son esprit d'adolescent anti-système avait démonté, y offrant une vision méprisante et sarcastique. L'amour est une convention sociale, l'amour est un nom posé sur deux etres pour qu'ils fassent de la marmaille. Ce sentiment auquel tout le monde s'acharne à croire pour se convaincre que la vie n'est pas merdique. Une illusion placée comme finalité, ou au moins quelque chose de considérable sans laquelle on ne pourrait parvenir à un "but", comme si trouver sa pétasse et ne baiser qu'elle était un trophée à arracher à l'existence. Une tentative d'entretenir de l'espoir dans une vie trop morne qu'on place comme norme, s'assurer qu'au fond on peut tous aimer et etre aimé, une vrai propagande. On n'aime personne de cette façon là, on fera toujours passer son égoisme avant ce qu'on se convainc d'appeler bonheur, avant cette personne qu'on espère si spéciale. Et personne ne nous aime, parce qu'on est tous comme ça. L'amour est juste un concept, c'est trop beau pour etre vrai. Mais au final ce point de vu pessimiste perdait en crédibilité en sachant qu'il avait lui-meme une copine qu'il découvrit sur l'un des sièges du bus lorsque son regard se désintéressa de la fenetre.)

Mitch réalisa qu'il s'était vraiment levé tot lorsqu'à dix heure du matin il constata qu'il avait nourris des cochons, expérimenter la conduite du tracteur, appris à traire une vache, nettoyer les enclos de ces memes vaches et aider l'une d'elles à mettre bas et que là tout de suite il était en train d'agoniser.

-J'ai faim! Dit-il, plus pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie que pour se plaindre, cela faisait une heure qu'il manifestait sa faim

Il se dirigea vers la grange ou il trouva Géraldine et Ralph dans une position assez explicite,

allongés l'un sur l'autre, habillés mais le caméscope de Ralph laissait présager que ça n'allait pas durer très longtemps. Ils se releverent immédiatement, Géraldine détournant le regard d'un air génée tandis que Ralph essayait d'envoyer un regard de profonde rancoeur à Mitch qui ne le décela meme pas.

-Sérieux les gars dans de la paille?

-Oui...enfin...qu'est-ce que tu veux? Bredouilla la jeune femme

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener à Chatelard?

-Oui. Va rejoindre les autres Mitch. Sans vouloir t'y inciter. S'il te plait. Débita Ralph du ton qui était le sien

-Ok viens! S'exclama la campagnarde en sortant les clés de sa voiture, merci d'etre venus m'aider en tout cas!

Ils montèrent tout les deux dans la voiture, Géraldine démarra, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la gene de la jeune femme disparaisse.

-T'inquiète pas pour ton petit copain, dit-elle, il va bien revenir tu sais qu'est ce que c'est les hommes!

-Comment toi et Ralph vous avez su qu'on était ensemble? Demanda t-il, à peine surpris

-On vous a entendu cette nuit mes cochons!

-Ha bon? S'étonna l'écrivain avec un petit rire, j'espère que ça vous a pas déranger ou qu'au pire ça vous a inspiré!

-Qu'est ce que je disais, cochon! Par contre je me posais une question...

-Un truc du genre, qui est ce qui fait quoi?

Géraldine acquiesça, mise en confiance par Mitch qui semblait relativement à l'aise sur le sujet.

-J'crois que je vais te laisser imaginer comment nos balls s'intriquent

-Pfff t'es pas drole

La petite amie de Ralph le déposa devant la résidence, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, pret à prendre un second petit déjeuner, il y découvrit tout ses amis avec des yeux plus cernés que tout les yeux les plus cernés du monde.

-Wesh les gars! Clama t-il en entrant dans la pièce

-Mitch ce mot ne te sied guère, marmonna Roxanne

-Ta gueule...répondirent plusieurs voix tellement rauques qu'elles semblaient venir d'un seul locuteur complètement déchiré

-Why do you have so much fucking energy? Demanda Dick

-Je me suis levé vers 6h du mat' et là je reviens de chez Géraldine ou j'ai fait des trucs...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est les trucs?! S'exclama Chris, soudainement réveillé

-Vous m'aviez manqué putain...dites vous auriez pas vu Tom?

Une réponse unanime négative s'éleva dans la pièce. Les sourcils de Mitch se froncèrent, son sourire disparut, il tira une chaise et s'assit en face de ses amis.

-Bon...on va y aller étape par étapes, commença t-il, Roxanne quand est-ce que tu as vus Tom pour la dernière fois?

Son regard s'immobilisa sur la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux, mettant quelques secondes à répondre.

-Heu...je ne sais pas, on discuté en milieu de soirée puis il est partit comme ça

-Mouai. Et toi Chris?

-Alors à un moment je lui ait demandé s'il voulait que je le déchire à un concours de shots, il a

soupiré comme si j'étais un qu'est-ce que c'est d'abruti et il est partit discuter avec Stan!

-Ok. Stan?

(Hier soir. Stan commençait à constater que décidément personne n'aimait converser avec lui, toutes ses relations avaient l'une après l'autre avaient inventer l'une après l'autre des prétextes plus ou moins crédibles pour s'esquiver. De la pause toilette qui durait une demi-heure à "je reviens je vais me chercher un verre" d'une personne qui était effectivement partit se désaltérer mais resté au bar avec d'autres connaissances, Stan était seul, un verre de champagne à la main. Il se dit qu'il était incompris, ou insupportable. Trop extravagant, ou bruyant. Trop intelligent, ou trop lent. Il vit tout le monde rire autour de lui, Chris avec une cravate enroulée autour de la tete, Géraldine tenant la main de Ralph, les danseurs sur la piste, s'oubliant, s'abandonnant, devenant quelque chose qui semblait factice, un peu stupide. Peut-etre beau...mais dans tout les cas...attirant. Envie. Et la musique. Pulsait. Vrillait les tympans, résonnait dans la poitrine, la cage thoracique qui vibre, je veux bouger mais? Il fallait qu'il reprenne de l'alcool mais il ne voulait pas passer seul devant la personne qui l'avait planté. Il se sentait mal, ses paumes étaient moites, les phalanges se crispaient sur le verre de champagne, jointures blanches. Sa bouche était sèche, ses lèvres se pressaient trop fréquemment les unes contre les autres, il se rendit compte qu'il se mordillait légèrement l'intérieur des joues, machoire crispée, les dents qui font mal, gencives rouges. Et l'envie de se terrer/tirer, d'échapper à tout ça, de tout ce qu'il n'a pas, de ces bruits insupportables. Qui coulent, coulent sur ses oreilles et y restent accrochés, gluants. Et ces lumières qui cognent sur la rétine, qui lui font mal, qui ont compris qu'il se convainc que la situation n'est pas si grave et qui tape de plus en plus fort, qui transperce. Il aimerait s'approcher mais il se sent soudainement dépourvu de légitimité, s'il est là, avec son champagne et son pantalon marron c'est qu'il y a une raison non? Il boit cul sec le verre d'alcool, se dit qu'il va aller s'échapper dehors, cigarettes, pour donner un semblant de style à sa fuite, t'es partis dans la fumée. Il est seul. Et ça lui fait un peu peur. Il posa la coupe sur le buffet, il a envie de passer ses bras autour de son corps, de parler d'une petite voix et de baisser la tete, peut-etre pour qu'on prenne pitié, peut-etre pour qu'on comprenne. Mais lui il ne comprends pas, les éclats de voix qui ricochent dans toute la salle et les mouvements de leurs bras, il les voit, il sait qu'il aime ça mais il ne sait pas comment se l'approprier. Mais il n'avait plus envie de penser, il était perdu, il cherchait la sortie des yeux avant que...

-Ha Stan! Heureusement que t'es là, Chris est insupportable!

Heureusement?

-Coucou Tom!)

-Attends...ouai je me souviens, on discutais et tout, il venait d'abandonner Chris et il cherchait une compagnie un peu intelligente, il est donc naturellement venu vers moi...

-Sans te gonfler les chevilles s'il te plait

-Ok, donc on discute tout ça et là, la porte sonne...

(Stan lança un regard sur la pièce alcoolisée et compris avec Tom qu'ils étaient dorénavant les personnes ayant le plus de conscience et que par extension c'était à des gens responsables d'aller ouvrir la porte. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc vers l'entrée, une jeune femme se tenait sur le palier. D'une taille moyenne, les cheveux rouges et bouclés, légèrement ronde, bottes et veste en cuir, joli sourire aux yeux rieurs sublimés par un trait d'eye-liner, Stan lui vit du charme mais Tom le devança.

-Stan tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait?

-Ha vous vous connaissez? Demanda t-il d'un ton enjoué

-Et fermez la porte derrière nous?Ajouta Tom avec un regard appuyé)

-Il est partit avec une meuf? Demanda Mitch, intrigué

-Oui, il semblait la connaitre

-Bon. Est-ce qu'une meuf fringuée comme une ado avec des cheveux rouges ça dit un truc à quelqu'un?

Comme il s'y attendait, personne ne semblait connaitre la jeune femme décrite par Stan. Mitch avala une gorgée de café, énervé et soucieux.

-Sinon, commença Roxanne, peut-etre que c'est simplement...enfin tu vois ça fait 4 mois qu'il a quitté Emma, peut-etre qu'il essaye simplement de passer à autre chose! Si ça se trouve là il est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec cette femme

S'il avait pu donner une raison valable, le blond aurait noyé Roxanne dans son café, heureusement pour la directrice marketing, Mitch se contenta d'échanger un regard lourd de sous-entendus avec Héloise. Il se sentait soudainement mal et pour cause un constat stupide: son mec était introuvable et on l'avait vu la veille avec une inconnue. Il est de ces situations stupides dont on n'aurait jamais cru l'existence, parce que c'est trop cliché tiré d'une sitcom américaine, parce qu'on n'a pas envie d'avouer que quelque chose qui peut sembler aussi insipide d'un point de vue extérieur puisse donner un quelconque ressort à notre existence. Bordel de merde, ça devrait pas etre aussi prise de tete.

-T'inquiète Mitch, Tom a pas besoin d'une nounou, il est grand! Dit Chris en donnant une tape sur son épaule

-Il est pas du genre a faire des bétises, ajouta Héloise qui cernait un peu mieux les préoccupations de Mitch

Sur ces sages paroles, tout le monde reporta son attention sur les croissants et les boissons chaudes, sauf le DRH qui aurait volontiers foutu une droite à ses neurones si cela avait été possible. Au bout d'un long débat français/anglais qui avait pour thème "How to se remettre d'une gueule of bois" et qui se clotura par boire du jus de citron (remède qui se révéla peu efficace par la suite) l'assemblée décréta qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Après une longue série de douches trop longues, tout le monde s'appreta à prendre sa voiture avant que Mitch ne découvre que la sienne avait disparus.

-Merde, il a pris la bagnole, pesta t-il

-Au moins ça veut probablement dire qu'il est rentré, répondit Roxanne, vous etes venus ensemble?

\- Heu ouai, c'est lui qui m'a conduit

-Si tu veux on te ramène proposa la jeune femme, nous on a amené Stan

-Ouai on ira boire un coup tout les quatre! Approuva Chris

-T'es sérieux? Fit Stan, mi-interessé mi-dépité

-Je suis pour, répondit Mitch qui était un fervent adepte de la théorie stipulant qu'il fallait soigner le mal par le mal

Roxanne décida d'adopter une attitude résigné face à l'enthousiasme des trois hommes et les fit monter dans la voiture avant que son conjoint prenne possession du siège conducteur et décide de les emmener dans un bar dont il semblait avoir attesté lui-meme la qualité. Ils y arrivèrent au bout d'un petit quart d'heure durant lequelChris assura que l'établissement se trouvait sur le chemin du retour tout en prenant la direction opposée. Mitch nota dans son téléphone que le fait que l'etre humain puisse croire à ses propres mensonges serait un aspect à aborder dans son prochain livre. Il se garèrent face à une enseigne clignotante leurs indiquant qu'ils se trouvaient devant un bar

portant le nom de "Sandy's coffee". Roxanne fut rassurée devant le nom candide mais déchanta rapidement lorsque des notes bien moins innocentes de hard-musette s'élevèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Elle sentit la main compatissante de Mitch se poser sur son épaule lorsqu'une partie de la salle acclama l'arrivée de Chris par des hurlements rauques et supposés virils poussés par une assemblée d'hommes arborant veste en cuir et bandana. Elle se laissa conduire à une table tandis que son visage arborait un air bouche-bée, ce fut la voix de Stan qui la fut sortir de sa torpeur.

-On se connait non?

Face à eux se trouvait une femme qui devait avoir le meme age qu'eux et qui semblait etre la serveuse, elle avait de longs cheveux rouges retenue en une queue de cheval et portait une robe noire à pois blancs, très échancrée dévoilant une large poitrine ou semblait etre tombé les yeux de Chris.

-Je ne crois pas non, répondit la serveuse en gardant un sourire crispé

-C'est normal, on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Mitch, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Je te présente la présumée nouvelle conquete de Tom!

(Dans un bus, voyageant en 2003.

Elle ne l'avait visiblement pas remarqué non plus. Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à sociabiliser, il reporta son attention sur le paysage qui coulait sur la fenetre en espérant qu'elle continuerait à faire de meme.

-Coucou toi!

Malheureusement, une présence famillière se colla contre lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On n'oublie pas petit lecteur que le commentaire est le pain de l'auteur!


	3. Chapter 3

La jeune femme qui essayait jusque là de garder un visage accueillant en dépit de la situation un peu contrariante se raidit soudainement. Elle foudroya cet abruti aux cheveux longs du regard et lui répondit d'un ton qu'elle voulait calme mais dont on sentait la crispation à travers ses yeux assassins et son mouvement de tete agacé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez

Elle n'eut pas le temps de ramener la conversation à son initiale commande des boissons que l'un des hommes de la table se leva, il n'était pas très grand mais avait une carrure assez large ou il était impossible de ne pas deviner une certaine musculature, il avait de l'aplomb mais son regard doux contrastant avec cet air qui aurait pu etre menaçant au premier abord l'empécha de trop s'inquieter. Ça et le fait qu'il lui disait vraiment quelque chose, elle était sure de l'avoir déjà vu.

-Bon, désolé mademoiselle mais mon ami ici présent t'as vus discuter avec quelqu'un que nous connaissons et que tu connais très probablement toi aussi. Il s'appelle Tom.

Puis elle se souvint ou elle avait vu cet homme, ou elle avait entendu cette voix. Elle remercia ses souvenirs pas trop usés de lui avoir trouvé un moyen de détourner la conversation.

-Je crois que c'est plutot moi qui te connais, dit-elle avec un sourire un peu trop large, comment vas-tu Mitch?

Oh non. Surement une ancienne conquete dont il avait oublié le visage. Vite se souvenir des prénoms. Laura, Sandra, Léa, Emma...trop de prénoms aux meme consonances avec des visages trop floues d'une époque ou il était également dans le flou. Vite, remonter le temps sans s'attarder sur les évènements puants la galère, ne pas se remémorer les instants de blues, juste les visages perdues. Mais tous se ressemble, tous s'enchainent dans sa tete sans vraiment se différencier des autres, il ne se souvient meme plus des nuits.

-On était au lycée ensemble, ajouta-t-elle

Un souvenir. A quelques metres du lycée, dans un minuscule parc à peine entretenu avec quelques bancs tagués, des joints circulent. Des tetes en arrière, la fumée qui sort d'entre les lèvres avec une lenteur qui a plus pour utilité de prouver sa résistance à leurs nouvelle occupation qu'a l'état léthargique qu'elle est censé apporter. Quelqu'un tousse, repasse l'un des joints qui échoue entre deux doigts féminins, travaillant l'air qu'ils peuvent avoir avec l'accessoire. Une voix dit qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller en cours, qu'on allait appeler leurs parents, personne ne l'écoute mais si la boule dans le ventre n'est évoquée que par une seule personne, elle emplie tout le monde et est presque palpable à travers l'odeur du tabac et du cannabis. Qui est-ce qu'il y avait déjà? Héloise, allongé sur un banc et la tete posé sur les genoux de l'une de ses amis de l'époque, lui assis à meme le sol, extrémement détendu, Tom en face de lui beaucoup moins réceptif aux effets de la drogue en train de discuter avec quelqu'un accroché à son bras. Et ce quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose, il ne lui manquait que son prénom.

-Oui! S'exclama t-il, tu étais la petite amie de Tom? Heu...Romane?

-Ilona, corrigea t-elle sans paraitre vexée, mais oui on sortait ensemble à l'époque

-Stan t'as vu hier soir avec lui

-Heu...Stan c'est moi si ça intéresse quelqu'un, bredouilla le concerné

-Et là je sais pas ou il est, continua Mitch en ignorant son ami qui essayait maintenant de faire corps avec sa chaise, est-ce que tu aurais une idée d'où il peut etre?

Mitch avait décidé d'y aller franchement, ignorant ce que pouvait penser ses amis de son investissement dans la recherche de l'autre homme dont la disparition semblait etre le seul à inquiéter. De toute façon vu la manière dont il s'inquiétait leur relation devait bien etre explicite maintenant. La jeune femme, enfin Ilona se détourna quelques secondes et appela une autre serveuse, essayant de la convaincre de la remplacer pour le reste de la matinée en échange d'heures supplémentaires. Celle-ci accepta et l'attention de l'ancienne camarade de classe se reporta sur lui.

-Viens Mitch, on va discuter

-Je peux prendre une binouze?

Les deux serveuses échangèrent un regard, celui de la remplaçante émanant un très clair "tu me revaudras ça" avant de commander les consommations de Roxanne, Stan et Chris qui avaient été jusque là très ignorés. Pendant ce temps, Mitch et Ilona s'assirent tout les deux à une table, l'arrivée de deux bières encouragèrent leurs langues à se délier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis le lycée? Commença la femme aux cheveux rouges

-Oh putain non, pas de conversation comme ça s'il te plait, protesta Mitch en buvant une gorgée d'alcool, on va plutôt parler de Tom

-Tu te souviens comment il était au lycée?

-C'est quoi ton problème avec le lycée?

(début du flash back)

Il faisait nuit. On ne voyait pas les étoiles, l'éclairage des lumières des lumières de la ville masquant les astres, mais l'atmosphère noire avait posé sa chape de plomb sur les rues maintenant calmes. Tom continua pendant quelques secondes son observation de la ville qu'il pouvait voir depuis sa fenetre, les rares bruits humains étaient forts et provenaient de personne beaucoup trop alcoolisées qui devait rentré de soirée beaucoup trop tot. Il était minuit et demi. Il se détourna de la fenetre et jeta un coup d'œil à son miroir, il portait un treillis récupéré dans un surplus militaire, un de ses énièmes tee shirt de groupe de metal sur lequel figurait l'emblème de Mothorhead, un blouson en cuir et une paire de rangers. De quoi etre totalement acceptable dans sa sortie nocturne. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement, les respirations somnolentes des membres de sa famille étaient à peine perceptible mais cela lui garantissait que tout le monde devait dormir a poings fermés. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'aventura le plus silencieusement qu'il le pouvait dans le couloir. Il avait peur. D'un réveil soudain alors que ses pas étaient aériens compte tenu des chaussures qu'il avait, du bruit de la porte qui lui arrachait les tympans alors qu'elle grinçait à peine, des bruits qu'il fit lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier a toute vitesse. Fuir. L'étau qui se libéra de sa poitrine lorsque la nuit lui arriva dans la figure fut libérateur, sans trop réfléchir il se mit à courir dans la rue et le simple claquement de ses chaussures sur le goudron et ses longs cheveux s'emmelant avec l'air froid lui furent salvateur. Il s'essouffla assez rapidement, il se remit à marcher. La solitude emplissait les alentours, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, il se sentait bien, seul dans cette rue, avec ses bruits de chaines et des nuages sortant d'entre ses lèvres. Le froid était vivifiant et l'adrénaline de sa fuite se transformait peu à peu en une certaine euphorie. Il en avait besoin, infiniment, il avait besoin de dépasser toutes ses chaines habituelles. Ses muscles étaient perpétuellement noués, son corps était dur et nerveux, continuellement tassé sous le poids d'une anxiété maladive qui avait fait naitre un manque de confiance en lui qui avait lui-meme engendré une gentillesse excessive. Des tares qui l'empechait d'aller vers cet univers inconnu que semblait etre les autres, sa timidité et sa peur du jugement s'enchainait en un cercle vicieux qui le rendait incapable d'établir le premier contact. Tom avait longtemps été seul, et aujourd'hui cela construisait un manque en lui, il avait besoin de cette sociabilité qu'il ne possédait pas, parce qu'il était à lui-meme un ensemble bien trop fragile pour arriver à s'épanouir seul. Il aimait partager des fous rires, il aimait faire des conneries adolescentes qui se résumait en de simple transgressions de loi scolaires et parentales que tout le monde avait fait, il aimait pouvoir se confier, ou du moins essayer sans craindre de jugement trop ardent, il aimait cet aspect de la norme adolescente qui se résumait simplement au partage. Dommage qu'il mette autant de temps à développer cet échappatoire. Et dommage que celui qu'il ait réussit à constituer l'ait autant emprisonner.

-Hé Tom!

Ceux qu'il attendait était là. La vielle voiture qui semblait pouvoir roulé grace à l'unique opération du saint-esprit se gara juste en face de lui, une porte arrière s'ouvrit et il s'installa sur un siège, acclamés par des hurlements et une musique beaucoup trop forte. La jeune fille à coté de lui prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, The Exploited passait en fond, l'odeur de tabac froid emplissait l'air déjà saturé de fumée et des rires répondait a des blagues dont le niveau laissait à désiré, quelqu'un lui tendit une bière. Il se retint de s'essuyer la bouche lorsque Ilona se détacha de lui, il se contenta d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool tandis qu'elle se collait à lui. Ilona était venu l'aborder un jour, lui disant qu'elle "le trouvait stylé", il avait du passé un après-midi avec elle avant qu'ils finissent par s'embrasser. Il savait qu'une relation amoureuse était la garantit d'une vie sociale stable, alors il avait accepté sans trop se poser de questions, et puis cette meuf était sympa et elle semblait bien l'aimer. Mais le mot amour allait trop bien avec le verbe sembler. Trop d'incertitudes dans un "je t'aime", trop de mensonges sous-jacents acceptés et rendus des deux cotés, des faux-semblants inconscients dont la finalité semblait floue. La tete de la lycéenne se posa sur son épaule, il passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux, rouges et rasés du coté droit. Elle était stylée aussi selon les critères de sa bande d'amis nocturne, sur-maquillé de noir, portant vetements sombres et déchirés accessoirisés à outrance de chaines, badges et symbole religieux détournés, son look était si poussé que s'en était presque risible. Mais bon, elle semblait vouer un culte à ce genre d'apparence, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

-On arrive! Lança un garçon un peu plus agé qu'eux qui conduisait la voiture

Ils se garèrent sur une place handicapé et sortirent rapidement de l'engin qui avait pour don de terrifier le jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il montait dedans, Ilona ne s'était pas décollé de lui et restait accroché à son bras avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il rejoignit un autre homme qui était le seul à avoir une apparence à peu près passe-partout, seul trois boucle d'oreille sur son lobe gauche trahissait son gout des fréquentations et des sorties excentriques, il l'aimait bien. Ils discutèrent en marchant, leur groupe amenant vacarme, rires qu'il soupçonnait d'etre forcés, musique qu'il jugea de bonne qualité et un contraste entre des vetements sombres et déchirés et des capillarités aux couleurs plus que voyantes. La bande s'arreta face à une porte totalement quelconque au milieu de la rue, seul la jeune femme parfaitement en accord avec eux qui leurs ouvrit semblait leurs indiquer qu'ils étaient au bon endroit, elle prit le conducteur de la voiture dans ses bras et les invita à rentrer. C'était une soirée discrète, il n'y avait pas énormément de monde à l'intérieur et on ne leurs avait pas fait payé l'entrée, il était totalement dans la moyenne d'age de la fete et retrouvèrent aisément des connaissances dans l'attroupement. Tom n'eu aucun mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il se dirigea vers une jeune fille à la coupe de cheveux douteuse a qui il fit la bise, se gardant bien de l'appeler par son prénom qu'il avait oublié, il lui acheta une pilule à un prix ridicule et retourna vers sa petite amie. Celle-ci dansait, du moins essayait de bouger son corps sur une musique complétement psychédélique qui lui détruisait déjà les sens, il avala sa pilule et la rejoignit sur la piste improvisé, s'accrochant à l'une de ses rares connaissances. Ilona elle s'accrocha d'une façon plus physique, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui de manière à entamer un slow lent qui ne collait absolument pas au rythme toujours plus effréné qui se déferlait autour d'eux, elle bougea lentement, le visage enfouit contre son torse, émanant un sentiment de détente qui était presque inquiétant. Tom s'appréta à lui demander si tout allait bien avant de découvrir un joint entre deux de ses doigts. La manière qu'elle avait de le tenir le fascinait, elle fumait comme une vieille aristocrate prendrait le thé petit doigt en l'air, et cette ironique analogie était un détail qui lui plaisait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de manies auxquelles il prétait attention, mais celle-ci était une exception.

-Speed? Demanda t-il

-Yep, acquiesça t-elle, tu as pris une pilule toi?

-Yep, j'attends la vague

Rien n'est vrai. Avant tout les autres moments étaient faux...vous comprenez? Toutes nos interactions sont biaisés parce qu'on se conforte dans tout le négatif, dans tout notre mal-etre qui nous enferme et qu'on finit par accepter en lui collant l'étiquette de "c'est ma personnalité, je suis comme ça". Mais bordel non, ce n'est que quand l'étau est partit qu'on se rend réellement compte qu'il y avait un putain de problème, en fait on est constamment dans une cage qu'on a nous-meme forgé, de façon inconsciente bien sur, et c'est pour ça qu'on est seul. Parce que notre cloisonnement mental se referme chaque jours, et qu'au final on s'y plait, on à l'impression qu'il nous protège, mais c'est juste un syndrome de Stockholm! Et tout ça nous empeche d'agir, on ne deviens plus maitre de nos actes, a vrai dire il nous devient impossible d'acter parce qu'on a peur, parce qu'on tremble tout le temps, parce qu'on est plus qu'un paquet nerveux et emmélé incapable de se lacher, c'est là que la prison devient charnelle, elle s'étends à notre corps, notre etre entier. Tout est a-n-k-y-lo-s-é, complétement paralysé, on est pris dans du ciment et jeté du haut d'un pont, mais dans notre malheur la tete est resté hors de l'eau et on condamné à respirer cette immobilité qui s'étend autour de nous. Vous savez quoi? On est mort. Enfin non, pas vraiment, on apprends à mourir tout les jours, parce qu'on sait qu'on ne vit pas pour de vrai. Et vous savez pourquoi on ne vit pas pour de vrai? Parce qu'on n'a pas attends notre maximum.

-Donc si je te suis, continua un mec avec de longues dreadlocks, l'excta c'est un moyen d'atteindre notre "maximum?"

-C'est ça! Approuva Tom

Il discutait depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes avec des inconnus sur l'effet qu'avais l'ecstasy sur lui et sur ce qui lui semblait etre universel. Ceux-ci avait totalement accepté la conversation et l'avait écouté avec attention, échangeant des propos censés et intéressant. Et bordel ça faisait du bien. Il avait tellement l'impression d'etre...la personne qu'il aurait du etre...le Tom qui ne passerait pas son temps à se museler, parfois, souvent inconsciemment. Il se sentait pourvu d'une liberté toute nouvelle, qu'on l'avait débarrassé de sa laisse en lui disant d'aller courir. Il avait la certitude que toutes ses peurs étaient stupides, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre des bruits, des lumières, des regards des gens qu'il trouve maintenant si beaux, de leurs voix qui résonnent tellement bien autour de lui, de leurs rires qu'il peut partager s'il en a envie. Tout est tellement simple.

-Tu veux une pilule?

Evidement. Il me faut tout oublier. File moi de quoi courir. De quoi m'éclater, m'extasier. Il prit le petit cachet comme un bonbon et rejoignit ses nouvelles connaissances sur la piste de danse.

Oublieroublieroublieroublieroublieroublieroublieroublieroublieroublier.

Il me faut tout oublier. Ce mal-etre latent qui se referme chaque jour parce que...parce que la solitude sa meilleure amie...parce que trop de doutes...parce que trop de cercles vicieux. Aimer et etre aimé est tellement compliqué. Fuir, sans intérioriser, que le courant m'emporte. Parce que la survie est fatiguante, il avait juste envie d'envoyer se faire foutre cet instinct qui continuait à faire en sorte que le zombie émotionnel qu'il était continue à marcher. Que cette soirée lui permette de vivre, autrement que de manière passive, marre de regarder le temps défiler, le week-end était enfin arrivé. La semaine était rude. Les soirées étaient belles. Les sons faisait du bien aux yeux, les couleurs glissaient entre les doigts, Ilona se colla à lui. Tu es belle sur du AC/DC, c'est sur que tes mots doivent etre tout aussi beaux, meme si au fond ta peau, tes yeux ou il n'y a plus que des pupilles dilatées sont bien plus fascinant. Ton corps il bouge tout seul? T'es loin bébé, t'as l'air encore plus haut...mais Tom n'avait pas envie de délire psychédélique pour l'instant, l'euphorie était déjà bien assez présente, toi et la musique vous me collez à la peau, votre odeur est la meme. Elle l'embrassa. Et ses lèvres avaient un gout sucré, et son baiser était langoureux au point qu'il crut qu'elle était en train de fondre, elle était collé à lui, si proche, tellement cliché la sensation de ne faire qu'un, juste une intense chaleur. Elle se détacha après avoir finit d'explorer sa bouche.

-Tu veux un piercing? Demanda t-elle

-Pardon?

-Genre un truc au nez avec une chaine...viens, on va essayez

Il se laissa embarquer sur le canapé pendant qu'Ilona s'adressait à un garçon qui portait veste en cuir et iroquois, un peu plus agé peut-etre. Il était beau.

-Tu veux bien en faire un à Tom?

-Tu sais c'est simple hein

-Ouai mais moi je tremble trop, regarde!

-Ok c'est bon...allez viens Tom

Le garçon s'approcha de lui, son cœur rata un battement, il lui sourit naturellement. Mais meme les effets de sa consommation l'empechait de lui dire qu'il le trouvait attirant. Il reprit une pilule et entendit un petit rire de celui-ci. Son pierceur absolument pas officiel sortit un briquet et une aiguille et fit danser une flamme dessus, expliquant qu'il avait vu ça dans un film. Quelques secondes plus tard il enfonçait la partie adéquate dans sa narine gauche, il n'eut pas particulièrement mal mais la sensation fut étrange lorsqu'il passa le bijou, il venait de réaliser que ce serait peut-etre, éventuellement voyant. Il frémit lorsque le jeune homme souleva ses cheveux pour fixer l'autre partie de la chaine à l'une de ses boucles d'oreille. Il effleura sa narine percée, ça lui faisait mal.

-T'es beau mon Tom-Tom!

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, mais étant donné sa douleur et le fait qu'il reste encore un peu perspicace sur les risques d'infection, ce ne fut pas très agréable.

-Hé y'a des chambres pour ça hein! Répliqua le pierceur, amusé

-C'est vrai? Demanda la lycéenne

-Heu...ouai, montez à l'étage mais ce sera peut etre occupé

Leurs regards se concertèrent pendant une seconde ou l'approbation était clairement visible, ils se prirent par la main et filèrent vers les chambres. L'une d'elle était libre.

(fin du flash-back)

-Oh putain...fut la seule réaction censée de Mitch

-Et ouai...compléta Ilona

-Ça me semble à la fois tellement surréaliste...et...d'un coté ça me semble logique

-Il était comme ça, c'était pas un enfant sage, c'était un enfant triste

-Merde. Tu sais quoi?

-Ouai?

-Je sais meme pas si ça a changé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais pas trop si ce chapitre me satisfait pleinement. Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire!


	4. Chapter 4

Ilona écarquilla les yeux, étonnée par ce que venait de dire Mitch.   
-Mais enfin bien sur que tu sais, répliqua t-elle, c'est ton mec   
-Avant je savais, je savais que lors de son histoire avec Emma c'était un "enfant sage" comme tu dis...mais là...   
-Il n'est pas heureux avec toi?   
-Moi je suis heureux avec lui, et jusque là j'en avais l'impression aussi, c'est juste que là je commence à douter   
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?   
-Le fait qu'il veuille pas annoncer notre couple à nos potes et qu'il se soit probablement cassé pendant la nuit? Répondit Mitch en entamant sa 3eme bière   
-Effectivement c'est problématique, concéda la jeune femme   
-J'te le fait pas dire 

Un moment de flottement s'installa durant lequel ils descendirent très rapidement leurs bouteilles, Mitch sentit que sa tete commençait à agréablement tourner avant qu'il se souvienne de l'intérêt qu'il portait à la jeune femme. 

-Mais au fait...tu l'as vus hier soir?   
-Oui, c'est lui qui m'a dit de passer   
-Ha bon? Il voulait que tu viennes faire la fete avec nous?   
-Pas vraiment   
-Ha?   
-Il voulait que cette fete ressemble un peu plus à celle de son adolescence   
-Attends...il voulait que tu lui apportes de la drogue? 

Ilona se contenta d'hocher la tete et de lui envoyer un regard compatissant. L'incompréhension de Mitch était palpable. 

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda t-il, perplexe   
-Tu lui demanderas   
-S'il réapparait...   
-Evidement qu'il va réapparaitre, il t'aime   
-Il t'as dit qu'on était ensemble? Demanda Mitch qui ne s'en étonna meme pas au stade ou il en était   
-Ouai 

Mitch se leva de la petite table de bar, le regard dans les vagues et ses réflexions embrumées. Il déposa de quoi payer ses bières et lança un dernier regard à cet étrange lien qu'était cette femme, ancienne guide du passé qui maintenant le perdait dans le présent. Il aurait aimé discuter avec elle dans un autre contexte, découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce fantome qui avait expérimenté beaucoup trop de perceptions à une époque, remplacer l'étiquette "ex de Tom complétement junkie" à un simple "Ilona". Mais pour l'instant, le centre de ses préoccupations se résumait à son mec. 

-Bon...salut...merci? Je sais pas trop ce qu'il faut te dire   
-Salut Mitch, on se recroisera peut-etre, dit-elle en se levant également 

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire une autre formule de politesse, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie, quittant l'établissement, ses cheveux écarlate et ses souvenirs disparaissant dans le froid de Janvier. Il se retourna vers ses amis, ceux-ci s'étaient joints aux autres clients et avait décidé de faire passer la hard-musette de bruit de fond à seul son pouvant etre audible sur cette Terre, l'accordéon électrique emplissait le petit établissement, et chacun savait que cette musique n'était rien sans son lot d'alcool, les deux étant extremement liés. Meme Roxanne avait consentit à boire, et le fait qu'elle entame de bon cœur les paroles grivoise rendait son taux d'alcoolémie assez explicite, Mitch poussa un soupir de désespoir, elle était censé conduire sur le retour. Chris lui fit un signe, lui demandant de le rejoindre, il en aurait eut envie il y a quelques minutes mais maintenant il était pris d'un furieux besoin de prendre l'air, le monde entier le faisait là tout de suite intensément chier. Il quitta le bar et se retrouva dehors. Le silence lui fit pousser un profond soupir de soulagement, de la buée s'extirpa d'entre ses lèvres, le froid lui arracha un frisson, mais cela lui sembla plus vivifiant que désagréable. Il se dit qu'il allait faire quelques pas avant d'apercevoir une silhouette bien familière, fumant adossée sur la façade du bistrot, Stan. Il le rejoignit. 

-T'aurais une clope? Demanda t-il   
-J'croyais que c'était mauvais pour la santé et qu'on avait qu'a faire du yoga si on voulait se détendre, répondit Stan en citant une des anciennes déclarations de son ami sur la cigarette   
-J'étais con, allez s'il te plait, rajouta Mitch sans se dévétir de son air préoccupé 

Le directeur sortit son paquet de Camel, émettant une remarque sur ces nouveaux paquets neutres vraiment dégueulasses mais ne reçut pas de réponse à part un hochement de tete reconnaissant de son ami lorsqu'il lui tendit une cigarette et un briquet. 

-Ça va? Demanda Stan   
-T'es pas à l'intérieur avec les autres? Répondit l'écrivain   
-Oh...pas trop mon truc plein de gens que je connais pas qui gueule des blagues de cul en buvant du Foulcan...   
-Mec, tu adores faire la teuf   
-Pas forcément, répondit-il en haussant les épaules   
-C’est-à-dire?   
-J'suis pas super à l'aise avec la foule, je sais pas trop comment m'y méler, j'ai toujours l'impression que je fait les choses mal, alors qu'en vrai je fait rien tu vois? J'crois que ça me fait peur, ça me fait envie hein...mais ça me fait flipper   
-C'est bizarre, je te pensais à l'aise avec ça pourtant, répondit Mitch   
-On croit connaitre les gens   
-J'te le fait pas dire   
Mitch jeta son mégot sur le sol et se décolla du mur, prét à partir.   
-Va à l'intérieur, rajouta le DRH, ils ont pas l'air méchants, roule leurs des joints   
-Je sais pas si...   
-Vas-y, je t'assure que ça va bien se passer 

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et retourna dans le bar, filant son paquet de Camel à moitié entamé à son ami, en guise de remerciement ou bien appréhendant que du tabac lui serait bénéfique en cet instant, il le remercia et s'éloigna de l'établissement. Il appela Héloise, l'implorant de faire demi-tour et de venir le chercher, celle-ci exprima son mécontentement pour la forme mais accepta, précisant qu'elle serait là dans une demi-heure. Lui laissant tout le temps d'etre seul.   
On croit connaitre les gens.   
Cette phrase prononcée de manière totalement anodine par Stan ne décrochait pas de ses pensées. Bordel qu'elle était beaucoup trop vrai. On ne voit que l'enveloppe des gens, on ne perçoit que ce qu'ils veulent bien nous montrer, c'est l'image qu'ils s'appliquent à renvoyer qui est la base de notre jugement. Tout le monde à un personnage public à jouer, tout le monde s'acharne à essayer d'etre quelque chose d'acceptable aux yeux des autres, parce qu'au fond on est tous beaucoup trop fragile face au jugement. Ce n'est pas une tentative vaine d'essayer d'avoir l'air meilleur que ses connaissances, c'est juste essayer d'etre comme eux, c'est tenter d'etre fait de la meme base qu'eux, de quelque chose qui semble heureux. Parce que le bonheur c'est bien la norme non? Tout le monde est heureux, tout le monde semble etre animé du meme feux. Ou alors tout le monde nie que tout le monde cherche, ou alors peut-etre que c'est plus compliqué, peut etre que tous les critères populaires du bonheur agisse comme des placebos lorsqu'on les possède. Femme, gosses, chien, baraque, boulot stable. Ou alors c'est vraiment satisfaisant, impossible de juger, il n'a rien de tout ça. Il pensa que tout cela était vaste, puis il se souvint de Chris et Roxanne se disputant dans la voiture...est ce que les gens finissent par croire à leurs propres mensonges? A force de mentir aux autres, finissent-ils par se mentir à eux meme? Cela semblait probable. Après tout ça avait été longtemps été le cas de Tom.   
Mais était-ce encore le cas? Est-ce que son amant voyait leurs situation comme un bonheur par procuration ou était-il vraiment heureux avec lui? Avant Mitch pensait que la réponse à cette question était totalement évidente, maintenant il n'en était plus très sur. Est-ce que Tom affichait une nouvelle fois un bonheur apparent pour oublier un mal-etre qui selon lui n'avait pas à etre présent? Comme avant? Comme avec Emma?   
Tom est-ce que tu vas mal et moi comme un con je le vois pas?   
L'interrogation envahit son crane, ricochant, envahissante et oppressante. Elle ne le quitta pas de la demi-heure et il n'eut pu l'extirper, le paquet de cigarette fut vidé. Au loin, une voiture qu'il reconnut instantanément venait dans sa direction, il s'avança au bord de la route, elle s'arréta face à lui, il ouvrit la portière et prit place sur le siège passager. 

-Hello Hélo! Dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué   
-Salut Mitch, tu devais pas rentrer avec Chris et Roxanne?   
-Ils sont en train de se saouler dans le bar   
-Et tu n'es pas avec eux? Demanda Héloise, étonnée   
-Non j'ai juste envie de rentrer à l'appart   
-Ha...tu es tant inquiet que ça pour Tom? Tu sais il est grand, je pense pas que le fait qu'on l'est pas vu de la matinée soit si dramatique que ça. Tu devrais lui faire confiance et saisir ton occasion de beuverie   
-C'est-ce que je pensais faire au début   
-Et qu'est-ce qui a merdé? Demanda t-elle d'un ton amusé   
-Tu te souviens de sa meuf du lycée?   
-Tu l'as recroisé? Ilona?   
-Yep. Elle a dit des trucs qui m'ont bien retourné la tete. Mais je t'en parlerai peut-etre pas en fait.   
-Comme tu veux, sinon en parlant d'ex j'ai revu Emma moi   
-Sérieux? Vous voulez pas sortir ensemble histoire de boucler la boucle?   
-T'es con. Mais bon, elle à l'air de se remettre du départ de Tom, on a parlé de leur ancien couple. C'était bizarre.   
-Pourquoi?   
-Elle était en couple pour etre en couple, c'était plus un role dans sa réussite sociale. Elle a du aimer Tom à un moment, ça je n'en doute pas...mais elle a essayé d'entretenir ce sentiment à outrance, plus pour exposer son couple parfait qu'elle fantasmait que parce qu'elle ressentait réellement tout ça. Roxanne m'a meme dit que ça partait meme d'une histoire de famille son truc...du coup je crois que cette rupture à été bénéfique pour elle aussi, dans un certain sens   
-T'as raison, c'est bizarre. Mais je pense que Tom ressentait quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça quand il était en couple avec elle, pas le coté manipulation tout ça hein, plus le coté mensonge 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Dimanche matin, en cette journée de procrastination Tom venait de se lever, il était 10 heure et il se brossait les dents, uniquement vétu de son confortable et adoré peignoir. Une présence qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le rejoignit, déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de répondre à une question qu'il n'avait pas formulé.   
-Mais oui tu pourras mater, dit-elle avec un petit sourire   
Question qu'il n'avait meme pas formulé en pensée, mais il esquissa un sourire pour la forme et laissa son regard errer sur sa petite amie se déshabillant, sans y faire réellement attention. Poser le regard quelque part, errer dans les vagues. Cela faisait un moment que son cerveau n'enregistrait plus les petits détails de son corps, il fut un temps ou il connaissait par cœur le paysage de son enveloppe, ou ses doigts connaissait à l'avance l'emplacement de tout les creux perdus dans sa chair, ou il prévoyait la sensation de sa main dans ses cheveux. Avant il aurait découvert la présence d'une minuscule cicatrice enracinée entre ses cotes, et il se serait souvenus de son emplacement, et il l'aurait caressé la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Maintenant il se contentait vaguement de ses longs cheveux filasses, de ses seins ronds mais petits, de son ventre légèrement débordant et de ses longues jambes. Et cette combinaison primaire lui suffisait, il ne ressentait plus vraiment l'envie d'en voir plus. Un certain sentiment de lassitude. Ou de solitude. Il sortit de la salle de bain. Il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea dans le salon, il se saisit d'un paquet de cigarettes qui trainait et ouvrit une fenetre avant de s'y accouder et d'en allumer une. 

-Tu veux pas faire ça dehors? Demanda Emma qui s'était habillé également, ça pue   
-J'ai déjà ouvert la fenetre bébé   
-T'es chiant   
Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et alluma la télé avant de laisser son temps de cerveau disponible sombrer dans un télé-achat.   
-On sort aujourd'hui? Demanda t-elle   
-Comme tu veux   
-J'irai boire un café avec des amies   
-Pourquoi tu demandes alors?   
-Comme ça 

Et ils retournèrent dans leurs bulles. Le silence qui régnait n'était pas vraiment génant, ils étaient tout les deux habitués à ce que l'autre ne soit qu'une présence, un accord silencieux semblait avoir été passé entre eux, ils occupaient simplement un espace commun et cela ne ne nécessitait pas forcément interactions. Evidemment que l'on n'est pas forcé d'intéragir perpétuellement lorsqu'on est en couple. Mais ces longues phases de silences n'étaient entrecoupés réellement que par des moments très voir trop romantiques qui sonnait faux entre deux vides. L'entre-deux avait du mal à exister entre eux, mais cela allait à Tom, il évitait les conflits en acquiesçant et essayait de répondre aux mots d'amour de la meme manière qu'on les lui disait. C'était une question d'adaptation, il avait accepté que les réels moments de bien-etre étaient enrobés de remarques inutiles, de silence pesant et de tentatives d'en créer des factices. Cela lui semblait normal.   
Emma partit vers midi. 

-J'y vais bébé! Soit sage! Dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix 

Etre sage. Il essayait d'avoir l'air sage parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Pas heureux, non, juste sage. Comme une image. Quelqu'un qui pourrait se tasser dans un coin tout seul comme un grand et qui se déplierait de temps en temps pour montrer qu'on a bien fait de s'occuper de lui. Vous voyez ma bonne dame, ce n'est pas un enfant triste, qu'allez vous cherchez là, c'est un enfant sage! Il ne criait jamais, il acquiesçait et dissimulait le charbon sous ses yeux et l'araignée dans sa gorge, parce que de toutes façons il n'avait pas à les sentir, on s'occupait de lui. C'était stupide de pleurer. Il n'avait aucune bonne raison de se plaindre. Il avait une meuf, un boulot stable ou il régnait une super ambiance, il avait abandonné ses vices adolescents. Que de raisons pour etre heureux, que de simples bases du bonheur qu'il possédait et qui devrait normalement suffir à lui donner envie de se lever le matin. Tout le monde était unanime sur le fait que n'importe qui devrait se sentir épanouit avec ça. Devant cette idée populaire, il n'avait d'autres choix que de donner le change. Il essayait de renvoyer la passion que parfois sa petite amie lui manifestait, meme s'il n'était qu'un miroir qui renvoyait le meme comportement au lieu d'en créer un nouveau, qu'ils auraient aimés tout les deux. Il essayait d'etre sympa au travail, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup moins compliqué à laquelle il prenait meme du plaisir, le vrai faux-semblant était d'essayer d'y maintenir cette image continuellement. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il émanait, sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il trahisse, cacher les cicatrices faites la veille. Les blessures sont mentales mais malgré ça il faut servir des illusions stables. D'une certaines façons, cela empeche de régler le problème et d'en entrainer d'autres. Et puis de toutes façons il n'y avait pas de problèmes.   
(T'es pas amoureux de ta meuf.   
Tu donnerais tout pour faire échapper tes sens au moins un instant.   
Au taff tu es toujours sur le point de craquer, parce que t'as des épaules sur lesquelles t'appuyer. Mais tu le fais pas. Parce que t'as peur qu'on te trouve ridicule. Et parce que tu as peur de trop attacher à certaines personnes qui ne te le rendront jamais.)   
Ta gueule conscience. Ta gueule.   
Le déni était la meilleure des défenses. Il avait laissé tomber l'espoir qu'il puisse aller mieux, il s'était résigné au fait qu'il est atteint son maximum. Avant, il penserait que ces instants seraient les meilleurs de sa vie. Avant il survivait parce qu'il croyait aux lendemain meilleurs, meme si pour certains ça paraissait vain. L'espoir fait vivre. Mais petit à petit le "plus tard" d'avant devient notre présent, et rien n'est réellement mieux, différent, mais pas mieux. Puis par habitude on finit par s'y complaire, on joue le jeux. On saisit que ce n'est ni trop mal ni trop bien, mais on pose le mot "bien" sur cette neutralité, en essayant d'y croire.   
Et on rallume une autre cigarette. 

Emma revint environ deux heures plus tard, portant des sacs ou figurait le nom de plusieurs boutiques de vetements. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue lorsqu'ils se croisèrent et elle alla dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle ressortit elle était vetue d'une nouvelle nuisette rouge et de bas assortis, elle avait gardé ses talons et s'était remise une couche de rouge à lèvres d'une couleur sanguinolente.   
-Sexy, concéda Tom   
Après ça ils firent l'amour. Ce fut bien mais pas extraordinaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Un truc du genre "elle nous fait chier avec ses flash-back et son drama, il y a pas vraiment de Tomitch dans cette fic!". Ce à quoi je répondrais...patience. Patience mes lapins.
> 
> Et on n'oublie pas le commentaire pour le gentil auteur!


	5. Chapter 5

-On est presque arrivés Mitch!   
-J'te croirai si ça faisait pas une demi-heure qu'on était coincé dans ces putains de bouchons 

Pour patienter, Mitch cultivait avec assiduité les appels sans réponses à destination du contact "Tom-Tom". Lassé, il se contenta d'envoyer un message, chose qui lui prit un certains temps, il effaçait et reformulait sans cesse son contenu pour ne pas avoir l'air trop inquiet, trop niais, trop parano, ou trop canard. Puis, en ayant marre de faire dans la dentelle parce que bordel il était pas une putain de gonzesse (il envoya des excuses mentales à Hélo après cette pensée) il envoya un simple "T ou?". 

-Il réponds toujours pas?   
-Non, il fait chier   
-Il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit chez vous de toutes façons   
-Et s'il y est pas? J'fais quoi moi?   
-Ou tu veux qu'il soit?   
-Je sais pas. Dans un squat en train de se défoncer?   
-Pardon? Demanda Héloise, les yeux ronds   
-Non rien   
-T'es un gros flippé en fait   
-Ouai ça m'énerve qu'il se barre sans prévenir, c'est normal ça   
-Vous etes mignons   
-Ho c'est bon hein!   
-Je crois qu'on arrive pour de bon là   
-J'espère qu'il est là ce con   
-Si ça se trouve il t'attends avec impatience 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Qui aime bien chatie bien". Tom n'aimait pas cette expression, en fait il la détestait un peu. Tom étant passé maitre dans l'art de se détester, il avait souvent appliqué cet adage. Plus particulièrement avec une seule personne, cela remontait à la coloc'. Des petites pics envoyées lors d'une discussion avec quelqu'un d'extérieur que chez lui c'était réellement invivable, pour cause son insupportable et encombrant locataire. Il lui faisait remarquer à lui aussi, plaçant quelque fois de petits "et au fait tu restes encore longtemps?" entre deux bières. Mais bon, cela était très vite contré par l'excuse visiblement imparable de "quand t'auras finis ta psycho-balls thérapie", un concept extremement modulable dans le temps qu'il était censé prendre. Et puis toutes les allusions de Tom était de gigantesques faux-semblants, il appréciait la présence de Mitch, ses remarques servait bien plus à le rassurer lui-meme qu'a espérer un quelconque départ. Mais se rassurer de quoi? Il n'avait pas pu mettre le doigt dessus pendant un moment, ou alors il l'avait nié tellement fort que son inconscient fut obligé de chercher une réponse alternative, fuyant l'évidence. Pourtant quelques fois, il a pu comprendre. 

Vers 1h du matin, à l'époque de la coloc', lorsqu'une partie de poker était censé etre le message divin qui délivrerait la réponse sacré à "qui doit faire la vaisselle?", mais que le jeux les avaient dépassés lorsque Stan étais venus à l'improviste. La nuit était tombé, un cendrier surpeuplé tronant sur la table basse autour de laquelle il s'était tous assis, une odeur de tabac, de shit un peu, quelques bouteilles d'alcool ramenées par Stan qui allait du champagne à de la Villageoise. Atmosphère entetante et libératrice, une sensation qui avait manqué à Tom, des rires sur des situations pas toujours censées, une consommation de drogues pas culpabilisée, la certitude que l'état "bien" pouvait se poser sur la situation actuelle, pas par dépit, parce que actuellement il kiffait. Il reprit une gorgée de whisky, c'était Mitch qui avait insisté sur la présence de cet alcool pour leurs donner un coté "gangster", pour ponctuer cette initiative il avait affublés tout le monde de lunettes noires avec un cigare en prime pour lui et Stan, ce qui ne rendait pas du tout la partie simple à suivre. D'autant plus que plus la soirée avançait, plus le jeu se voyait détourné de milles et une façons différentes, cela avait commencé par des mimes, une partie gagné au la main par Stan qui avait su reconnaitre brillamment une imitation de décapsuleur, cette partie suivit d'une autre obligeant l'usage de déguisement, ceux-ci introduit par des règles très bancales. Maintenant ils en étaient au strip-poker. Stan avait perdu son chapeau et son veston, Tom menait savamment le jeu (il était le moins bourré) en étant uniquement dépossédé de ses chaussettes mais Mitch lui ne portait plus que son jean qu'il avait exceptionnellement mis pour l'occasion. L'alcool ayant fortement contribué à débridé l'esprit de Tom, il n'avait pas contenu les directions et les chemins qu'arpentait son regard. Le cou large de Mitch avec beaucoup trop de détails qui se construisent lorsqu'il tourne la tete, la peau douce et sans cicatrices qui rendait son ossature à peine perceptible, sauf celle des épaules larges qui semblaient etre des boules de nerfs, les bras musclés comme il le fallait terminés par des mains carrés, tout cela encadrant des abdos discrets et un torse imberbe. Il se sentait coupable de ce regard qui explorait beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop fasciné par quelques chose qu'il voyait pratiquement tout les jours, mais en cet instant il s'y laissait aller, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à le contrer. De toutes façons cela restait dans sa tete. La partie s'acheva lorsque Mitch se retrouva en slip et qu'ils décrétèrent tous d'un commun accord qu'il était temps d'aller pioncer. Stan se jeta sur le canapé, s'étant stratégiquement assis juste à coté et Mitch, se sentant influencer par cet élan se précipita vers la chambre. Tom poussa un soupir de lassitude et traina des pieds vers SA chambre avec en tete la ferme intention de dégager l'envahisseur...ou d'essayer d'occuper au moins une partie du matelas. Quand il rentra il n'eut pas le temps de constater que la chambre était vide qu'un cri retentit et qu'une emprise un peu trop brutale se referma sur lui.   
-BOUH!!!!!   
Tom ne réagit pas, habitué à cette blague qui fut suivit d'un moment de flottement. Les regards enlacés, les mains de Mitch serrant encore ses épaules, aucun bruit de respiration, apnée. Une putain de seconde suspendue. Il a cru qu'il allait l'embrasser, là maintenant tout de suite. Mais il s'était retenu. La conscience devait aussi se désiniber par elle-meme. Il n'avait pas réussit. 

Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, au bureau. Lorsqu'Emma était venue le voir en ouvrant brutalement la porte, s'approchant de lui d'un pas pressé. Ses yeux lui envoyant un regard incendiaire, sa machoire crispé et ses poings serrés, il se prépara mentalement à encaisser la baffe qu'il allait prendre. Sa petite amie avait toujours recours à la violence lorsqu'elle se retrouvait à subir la situation, elle n'avait pas toujours assez d'arguments pour reprendre le contrôle. Il enleva ses écouteurs et se rapprocha d'elle en essayant de garder un peu de contenance, autant qu'il le pouvait avec sa béquille et sa jambe paralysée.   
-Tout va bien? Demanda t-il   
-Non ça va pas putain!   
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie? Demanda t-il, encore calme   
-Me parle pas comme ça, t'es qu'un putain d'hypocrite! Dit-elle en repoussant la main qui se posa sur elle   
-Pardon?   
-Alors comme ça je te fais chier, je te rabaisse constamment? T'en as marre de moi?   
-Attends bébé tu...   
-Hé bien si t'en as marre je me barre!   
Ça il l'avait pas vu venir, contrairement aux phalanges serrées qui lui arrivèrent dans le visage. Il resta mué quelque secondes pendant qu'Emma le dépassait et se dirigeait vers son bureau, récupérant un cadre photo les représentant avant de l'envoyer contre un mur. Le fracas du verre brisé et du temps immortalisé éclatant contre le mur lui fit revenir un peu de locution.   
-Ecoute, commença t-il, si tu commençais par te clamer, on pourrait peut-etre discuter...   
-Non. J'en ai marre Tom. J'en ai marre que tu n'assumes rien, j'en ai marre que tu n'ait les balls de rien, ni de dire non, ni d'oser me dire les choses en face. C'était la dernière fois.   
Et elle sortit, le bruit de ses talons avaient gardé le meme rythme agaçant que lors de son arrivé, la porte claqua. Il resta abasourdi quelques secondes, le temps que la situation prenne forme dans son esprit. Il n'était meme pas en colère contre elle, elle venait de le planter, là au taff, mais il ne ressentait presque aucune amertume face au vide qu'elle avait creusé avec ses paroles et son regard assassin. Il était célibataire, il n'en voulait meme pas à sa désormais ex. Il en voulait à l'image qui s'était imposé à lui lorsque la solitude avait implantée ses nouvelles secondes, il en voulait à l'idée insidieuse, presque inconsciente que maintenant il pourrait tenter quelques chose d'autre. Avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais son inconscient n'en pouvait plus de se détester. Il n'en pouvait plus de se faire encore et encore les memes reproches qui l'ébranlait toujours plus, ses tendances auto-destructrices le faisait suffoquer. Il n'en pouvait plus de se dire qu'il était responsable de son mal de vivre. Cette rupture qui se retrouvait secondé bien trop vite d'une solution idiote n'était pas sa faute. C'était pas de sa faute...c'était celle de la personne qui avait investi ses pensées à l'instant meme ou elles s'étaient retrouvées dépourvues. Il s'était alors diriger vers le bureau de son ami, se persuadant que c'était sa faute s'il pensait à lui.   
-Toi...   
Il avait oublié la douleur qui lui sciait la jambe dés qu'il essayait de marcher vite. Il avait oublié que Mitch était bien plus musclé que lui. Il l'avait soulevé de sa chaise, soutenant son regard désemparé.   
-T'es content de toi? Qu'est-ce que t'es allé raconter connard? Dit-il d'un ton qu'il ne maitrisait plus   
-Hé ho j'ai juste obliger tes balls à se manifester c'est tout! Dit-il innocemment, croyant encore que l'excuse de sa théorie était réellement imparable   
-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu te démerdes comme tu veux mais tu te rattrapes   
-Non mais attends j'peux pas, j'suis pas magicien mon gars, avait-il répondus en se dégageant, les balls c'est de la science c'est pas sur demande, et puis tu devrais me remercier parce qu'avec ma théorie je te trouve vachement plus...   
Peut-etre que si Mitch s'était justifié autrement Tom aurait craqué d'une autre façon. Mais son meilleur ami s'était contenté d'etre prévisible, comme il l'avait espérer ou redouter. Il avait empoigné par sa chemise ridicule et d'une force suintante d'adrénaline il l'avait cloué au sol.   
-Ta théorie? Mais je vais te la faire bouffer ta théorie espèce de gros connard!   
Il s'était saisit d'un bilboquet qui trainait sur le bureau de Mitch et lui avait littéralement éclaté sur le crane. La haine est une très bonne alternative à l'amour. Meme intensité avec pour avantage de ne pas posséder des illusions encombrantes. Ou du moins les voirs bien mieux camoufler. 

Ou bien il y a trois ou quatre mois, lorsqu'il ne savait quel sentiment lui causait son absence. Il était partit trop brusquement lors d'une situation qui lui avait semblé également bien trop brusque. Mitch s'était éclipsé de la vie de tout le monde dans un contexte ou tout le monde avait trouvé une raison logique. Il n'y avait pas cru. Evidement qu'il ne s'était pas barré avec une autre meuf. Evidement qu'il n'avait pas abandonné la femme qu'il aimait. Evidement qu'il n'avait pas laissé tomber les gens pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas du genre aux trahisons, ce n'était pas un homme à mensonge. Il lui manquait et l'idée de continuer à exister sans sa présence le laissait divaguer la nuit, a coté d'Emma dormant à poings fermés. C'était un vide qui s'était avéré trop oppressant et qu'il avait du mal à réaliser, à accepter. Il lui était forcément arriver quelque chose, ou bien il avait une vrai bonne raison. Mais au final il se persuadait que les autres avaient raison. Son absence ne pouvait que lui etre bénéfique de toutes façons. Lui remettre les idées aux clairs, estomper cette phase étrange qui subsistait en refaisant surface beaucoup trop violemment de temps à autre. Il n'y avait pas de meilleures solutions pour s'en débarrasser que de résoudre le cœur du problème. Mitch était partit. Devant les autres il disait qu'ils avaient tous probablement raison. Face à lui-meme il se disait que grace à ça il avait pu comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait était bien trop futile et précipité. Il mentait, évidement. Il aurait voulu etre comme Héloise. Hurlant son incompréhension, frappant les personnes qui osaient lui porter diffamation, manifestant clairement son désarroi mais essayant de le surmonter, en le cherchant. Et parfois juste gueuler, comme elle l'avait fait, juste etre paumé face à cette situation et juste clairement exprimer sa peur, cachée derrière ses recherches. Assumer les choses les plus viscérales camouflée derrière du sang froid et de la collecte de témoignage. Il n'y avait que face à elle et ce comportement qu'il enviait qu'il avait pu etre sincère.   
-Hélo, j'aime Mitch au moins autant que toi...   
Sa phrase était restée en suspens. Un frele sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. 

Il avait souvent essayer, de façon qu'il soupçonnait d'etre inconsciente de l'éloigner de lui. Comme si lui faire du mal pourrait l'aider à aller mieux. C'était un sentiment qu'il savait hautement hypocrite, mais le croyant justifié il l'avait appliquer. Les décisions qu'il prenait, lorsqu'il essayait d'intervenir sur ses sentiments, étaient souvent irrévocables. Les choses rares ne flanchaient généralement pas. Mais il savait que simplement lui envoyer quelques pics de temps à autre ne suffirait pas, il savait pertinemment que son ami n'y croirait pas une seconde, et qu'il arriverait peut-etre meme à y déceler ses problèmes et lui proposerait son aide. Mais son ami savait déceler le mensonge derrière un "je vais bien", et plus particulièrement derrière les siens, il le connaissait trop bien. Il s'était dit qu'il allait attendre un prétexte quelconque, pour que Mitch puisse le détester et qu'il puisse le détester réellement en retour, comptant sur l'effet miroir qu'avaient certains sentiments. Puis au final la situation s'était présenté. Un curieux hasard incluant Stan, Emma et ses nerfs à cran à cause l'avenir que prenait la boite. L'un de ses amis venant le voir pour lui demander s'il pouvait coucher avec son ex, lui acceptant manipuler par un quiproquo, Mitch vaguement accusé comme l'initiateur de cette situation. Il ne lui en avait pas fallut plus.   
-Je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire il y a déjà un moment. T'es viré.   
(De mes pensées. Des trucs qui cognent trop fort dans mon crane. De mes instants de vide. De mes respirations coupées. Du truc qui cogne trop fort dans ma poitrine.)   
Il était partit. Traversant le bureau ou tout le monde avait pu lui lancer un regard compatissant, un seul carton pour transporter ses biens dans les mains. Il s'était retourné avant de sortir, et son regard était suffisamment explicite quand à ce qu'il voulait lui dire.   
"T'es sur?"   
Il n'avait pas pu le soutenir. Il s'était détourné et s'était dit que le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. 

Trop de fois il s'était dit que ses sentiments étaient vraiment étranges. Sans poser le mot amour dessus, il était des kilomètres de là. Meme le terme attirance il avait du mal à le concevoir. Ces choses pernicieuses lui faisait honte, allaient jusqu'à le répugner parfois. Parce que oui, c'était vraiment...étrange. 

Ça l'était lors de certains contacts. Pas ceux intrusifs de d'habitude, pas les grandes tappes sur l'épaule viriles, les secouements dans tous les sens pour essayer de le ramener à la raison lorsque Mitch jugeait qu'il manquait vraiment de balls. C'était d'autres choses. Les effleurements accidentels lorsque les peaux se frolent à peine. Les mains posée sur son épaule dans une expression de fierté. Il y avait des choses en lui qui s'emmélait trop lorsque ça arrivait. Des sourires trop sincères, ou des balbutiements. 

Ça l'était certains matin. Lorsqu'il se réveillait et qu'il découvrait Mitch assoupi à coté de lui. Pendant les matins ou son corps était dans le bon sens, sa tete sur l'oreiller et ses pieds au fond des couvertures, ce qui était encore plus rare. Il se sentait bien. A quelques centimétre de lui, encore envahit de son habituel quiétude matinale. Il aurait aimé se serrer contre lui. Ça serait bien allé dans ce moment de calme avant que la journée commence. 

Mais plus le temps passait plus cela évoluait, plus il niait toutes ces choses. Il n'y aurait jamais de place pour ça. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-C'est bon on est arrivé!   
-Pas trop tot! Ha il va m'entendre l'autre!   
-"Un seul etre vous manque et tout est dépeuplé" cita la jeune femme d'un ton amusé   
-C'est de qui ça déjà?   
-Lamartine espèce d'ignare qui a fait L 

Héloise alluma ses clignotants et s'arréta face à l'immeuble de son ami. 

-Bye Mitch, tu me raconteras comment il t'as accueillit!   
-On verra, si t'es sage...merci Hélo! 

Il referma la portière et la voiture de la jeune femme s'éloigna, un sourire avait retrouvé ses lèvres, il était content d'avoir pu discuter avec elle. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais maintenant il devait aller donner une fessée à Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, partage et laisse un commentaire bb <3 (personne de l'entourage de l'auteur ne cautionne cette cloture)


	6. Chapter 6

Il se demanda s'il devait frapper à la porte. Après tout, c'était l'appartement de Tom de base, c'était son espace. Est-ce qu'il était encore légitime à s'introduire dans un espace censé etre commun après que la personne qui le partageait avec lui soit volontairement allé prendre l'air sans le prévenir? Est-ce que la fuite dénotait un désir d'une individualité plus prononcé au sein meme de leurs couple? Oh et puis fuck les questions, il avait les clés il rentrait, point. Il déverrouilla la porte et s'annonça un peu moins bruyamment que d'habitude.  
-T'es là bébé? Demanda t-il  
-Oui dans le salon! 

Mitch, surpris par le ton détendu de Tom se dirigea dans le lieu indiqué ou il trouva son amant affalé dans le canapé avec une certaine notion de grace (non), à peine intrigué par un énième épisode de X-files. Le brun lui fit une place tandis qu'il le rejoignit sur le canapé, se débarrassant de son manteau au passage. Il chercha en lui une quelconque motivation pour essayer de prendre un ton dur émanant des reproches sous-jacents qui ferait comprendre à son amant qu'il avait été très relou sur ce coup là. 

-T'aurais pu me prévenir avant de partir tout seul...  
Motivation qu'il ne trouva pas.  
-C'est pas cool. Ajouta t-il  
Tom se rapprocha de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas. Ou qu'il n'osait pas. Puis au bout de quelques secondes en suspens...  
-Désolée 

Il détourna le regard et fit mine de trouver un profond intérêt à l'épisode qu'il avait déjà vu. Mitch voyait d'ici qu'il avait juste envie de partir, de s'enterrer quelque part et de ne plus bouger en se disant que ce moment, si vide mais avec un tel malaise était terminé. Mais il était encore là, mesurant le temps qui le séparait de ses soupirs de soulagement, essayant de calculer quand est-ce qu'il pourrait inventer un prétexte pour aller s'enfermer dans une autre pièce. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire, il semblait bien trop attaché à la fuite ces derniers temps. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien. 

-Pourquoi?  
-Pardon? Demanda Tom, faussement étonné  
-Pourquoi tu es partie sans moi? 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jaloux des gens qui ne voit jamais les 3h30 de leurs réveil. Ceux qui ne se retrouvent pas face au plafond en essayant d'y chercher des réponses à travers les fissures rendues uniquement perceptible par l'obscurité, s'écorcher les yeux dans l'insondable pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d'idiot qui n'est même pas concret, pour s'empecher de penser à quelque chose d'idiot qui n'est même pas concret. La nuit, les emmerdes, c'est vachement similaire. Envier les gens qui ne crève pas de chaud alors qu'il fait –6 dehors et que la couverture s'arrête à la taille, envier les gens qui n'allume pas une cigarette dans leurs lit, dans le noir, dans la respiration de l'autre qui dort et qui se réveillera quand il fera jour et qui se rendormira à une heure raisonnable. Ils ont de la chance les gens qui ne se sont pas réveillés avec trop d'énergie pour dormir mais pas assez pour faire quelque chose et qui se retrouve embarqué dans un entre-deux ou l'onirisme est toujours à la frontière mais ou une certaine rationalité demeure et empeche de se laisser sombrer dans le calme, dans l'oubli, parce que soudainement la conscience à décider de subsister dans un royaume au visage pale et creusé qui ne lui appartient pas et d'imposer sa présence. Et plus on la chasse plus elle accourt, parce que la fuite est une attention. Alors on tourne, dans le brouillard mental et dans les draps, fatigué mentalement et physiquement et endurant une certaine douleurs dans les deux cas, on finit par etre réveillé par ce truc qui tape. On se dit qu'on a besoin de se détendre, on compte nos respirations, on se concentre sur l'air qui s'enfonce dans la poitrine, on imagine les mouvements qu'elle fait, circulaire, elle tourbillonne puis s'extirpe, le plus longtemps possible comme des soucis qui se melent au CO2 (l'air qu'on recrache c'est du CO2, peut-etre, il avait du voir ça en cours) a la toxicité et qui disparait quelque part ou les paupières encore close ne le voit pas. Puis finalement ça devient monotone, le bruit contre le front reprend le dessus et il empeche de compter les respirations et d'imaginer de l'oxygène qui creuse dans la poitrine à chacune d'entre elle. Et on envie les gens qui font de la méditation avant de les envoyer chier et d'ouvrir les yeux, dans son noir. Chacun à sa propre obscurité lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, chacun à sa propre manière de voir (percevoir) l'absence de lumière. Pour Tom elle était hospitalière, depuis le temps il s'y sentait chez lui. Il enviait les gens qui avait des somnifères sous la main en ce moment. Il poussa un soupir résigné et se releva, s'adossant contre le lit, la vue dans la nuit, ses yeux le piquait et il avait l'impression de sentir la couleur rouge qu'ils avaient. Il se sentait moins amorphe qu'au début, une main tordait l'intérieur de son ventre, il se dit qu'il avait besoin de se détendre et prit son jean qui trainait au pied du lit et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de l'une de ses poches. Il en alluma une. La flamme qui s'échappa du briquet n'émanait aucune lumière et lorsqu'elle disparut il eut l'impression qu'elle se fit engloutir par l'indissociable masse de noir. Les premières lattes le détendirent, malheureusement pas assez, son corps n'avait touché qu'un état encore plus vide mais n'avait pas atteint le sentiment de quiétude recherché. Raté donc. Il termina quand meme la cigarette, résigné à l'idée de se rendormir, perdu entre sommeil et quelque chose de beaucoup plus insidueux.  
Il pensa à Ilona.  
La vérité c'était qu'il avait repris contact avec elle il y a peu près un an, après le départ de Mitch de son appartement. Ça avait été simple, une simple demande en ami sur facebook de la part de son ex du lycée et quelques messages échangés, c'était ensuivis des rencards pour aller boire un coup en toute amitié, rien d'ambigu. Il l'aimait bien. Elle avait beaucoup gardé de son adolescence, sa naiveté, ses questionnements souvent présents, son gout des découvertes aussi. Ces cotés aurait pu la rendre pathétique pour certains mais il y avait chez elle une énergie qu'il ne retrouvait pas dans l'austérité ambiante, dans la morosité des autres gens de son age. Il s'était dit que si Mitch n'avait pas été là il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux, après tout elle lui ressemblait, en un peu plus tranchante peut-etre. En un peu plus pessimiste aussi.  
Il la chassa de ses pensées.  
Il se saisit de son téléphone portable et se leva du lit, utilisant la lumière de l'appareil pour se guider vers la fenetre. Il l'ouvrit et y jeta son mégot de cigarette, frissonnant légerement lorsque de l'air froid s'échappa de l'obscurité et piqua son torse. Il ramassa tout ses habits trainant sur le sol et les enfila en faisant le moins de bruit possible, guettant le corps immobile de Mitch du coin de l'œil. Il sortit de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible, bien qu'il eut l'impression d'etre extremement bruyant. Il descendit toujours sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine, se repérant avec les souvenirs qu'il avait des lieux, lorsqu'il trouva l'interrupteur au bout de longues secondes de recherche, la lumière lui fit mal au crane. Il ferma automatiquement les yeux et l'éteignit, décidant de se guider avec la fonction lampe de poche de son téléphone. Il s'accoutuma bien mieux à la lumière d'entre les ombres, il se fit un café, un peu trop fort et médita dans le silence. C'était étrange d'etre la seule personne réveillée, la seule consciente du monde couleur encre. Mais c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus supportable que d'etre seul parmi la foule, c'était presque agréable, le monde retrouvait une certaine neutralité, sans les choses bien, sans les choses mal de la conscience collective. Il n'y avait pas de faux semblants, pas de mensonges, pas de choses à cacher parce que les regards existent ou parce qu'on a peur qu'ils lisent à travers nos pensées. Il faisait calme. Mais il faisait froid. La nuit n'était pas un paradis, elle était trop vide. Mais elle ressemblait plus à une réalité uniforme, contrairement à la plupart du temps. La nuit était sans attaches. Dans ce cas là on peut ou essayer d'en trouver ou fuir celles qui reviendront le lendemain. Il finit son café.  
Il avait retrouvé un peu d'énergie et son corps avait définitivement abandonné toute idée de sommeil. Il se demanda quoi faire, après tout il ne se sentait pas tellement d'humeur à faire un running non plus. Conduire, peut-etre. La fuite sur la route c'est vachement romantisé, pourquoi pas? Et puis il avait vraiment envie d'etre seul. Il prit son téléphone et sortit de la cuisine, se servant toujours de la lampe pour trouver la sortie. L'air froid lui glaça la gorge, il enfila prestement son manteau et se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture, les poignées étaient gelées, de la fumée sortait de sa bouche. L'intérieur du véhicule n'était pas plus chaud, il alluma le contact et enclencha le chauffage, ce fut une certaine vision de l'Enfer lorsque celui-ci dégagea de l'air froid. Il alluma les phares et sortit de la cours, il sentit son agonie se prolonger lorsqu'il dut descendre, ouvrir le portail, sortir la voiture et le refermer. Mais bon le chauffage était chaud (euphémisme mais connaissant sa voiture c'était un fait assez rare pour etre noté) et cela ajouta une sensation de contentement à son départ. La route était flippante à cette heure-ci, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un long tunnel, sans réelle fin, sans réel départ. Sans lumière au bout peut-etre aussi.  
Il aurait du laisser un mot pour Mitch. Le pire c'est qu'il allait s'inquiéter, peut-etre un peu trop meme. Il se demanda qu'elle serait la nature de son inquiétude. Est-ce qu'il allait etre enervé d'avoir perdu "son mec" ou d'avoir perdu "Tom"? Est-ce qu'au final il allait plus etre inquiéter de perdre un élément de sa vie sociale et d'avoir plus peur de l'ombre d'une solitude que de ce qu'il aurait pu arriver au brun? Est-ce qu'on tient aux gens ou à ce qu'ils nous apportent? Peut-etre que Mitch allait le chercher avec son énergie habituelle, mais pas pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, pour assurer son couple. Pour se rassurer lui et chasser toutes les suppositions que laisseraient une telle disparition. Peut-etre qu'il serait égoiste, au final c'est humain. Une réponse à toutes ces questions s'imposa brutalement tandis qu'il regardait la route s'ouvrir. Mitch n'était pas Emma. Ils étaient différents sur tous les points et comme un con il essayait de voir en Mitch la pire des similitude qu'il puisse y avoir entre eux. Mais on n'est jamais sur de rien.  
De toutes façons s'il était resté son mal-etre aurait été trop perceptible. Les gens n'aiment pas le mal-etre. C'est indécent vous comprenez. Pourquoi ils devraient réconforter quelqu'un de malheureux alors que eux meme ont un peu le blues et n'en font pas tout un plat? "Un peu le blues" hein. Parce que c'est un truc d'ado d'aller mal, on est des adultes maintenant! On s'habitue.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ont peut faire d'autres?  
Essayer de ne pas déranger les gens avec nos problèmes qui n'en sont pas. Ils n'ont pas envie de les entendre. Et ils ne seront pas comment vous aidez, ou bien sortirons les conseils d'usage que l'ont s'est déjà répétés dans la tete des milliards de fois. Des voix extérieures parfois encore moins convaincantes, qui ne croient meme pas à ce qu'elles disent, elles ne le feraient pas elles-meme. C'était peut-etre pour ça qu'il partait... 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Pour pas que tu me vois pleurer, répondit-il d'une traite comme si c'était extremement difficile. Comme s'il avait du se jeter à l'eau. 

Mitch ne répondit pas. Une expression dubitative passa dans son regard avant de disparaitre. Il posa sa main sur celle de Tom et chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes. 

-Mais je veux te voir pleurer, répondit-il d'un ton posé  
-Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre...hésita Tom  
-Si tu vas pas bien ça sert à rien de te cacher, ce sera pire, crois moi j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine, dit-il avec un petit sourire  
-...T'es sur?  
-T'es important mec, si tu vas pas bien c'est important 

Hésitation. C'est con...mais... 

-Ça te dérange pas? Demanda Tom  
-Ce qui me dérangerait Tom ce serait qu'on finisse à la fois ensemble mais tellement loin l'un de l'autre qu'on serait incapable de dire si on va bien. Que nos balls n'échangent plus aucun signaux mais qu'on les force à cohabiter, parce qu'elles s'en sont envoyés il y a longtemps 

Peut-etre que Mitch avait du dire quelque chose après, mais Tom s'était éloigné des mots. Il l'avait embrassé, après une étrange hésitation pleine de timidité, comme si le fait d'exposer ce qu'il ressentait l'avait affaiblit et l'avait fait revenir à une époque ou il devait demander la permission. Les lèvres de Mitch avait bon gout. Il ne savait pas si les mots qu'il avait dit les avaient rendus meilleur que d'habitude, il l'espérait en tout cas, parce qu'il trouvait ça beau. Il sentit une main passer sous son tee-shirt. 

Il sentit des mains se poser autour de son corps et descendre autour de ses cotes, des mains chaudes, carrés étalant leur bienveillance sur les reliefs que créait la cage thoracique. Il sentit des dents entraver une partie infime de sa peau, c'était si peu capturer entre ses lèvres, mais il sentait le sang affluer dans cet espace restreint, et il le sentait rester malgré tout lorsque les dents partirent. Marque des lèvres et de sa peau qui voulait faire un, rouge, violet, un peu, ça fait un peu mal par contre. Il sentit les minuscules picotements d'une barbe de trois jours à la base de son cou. Il sentit une chaleur, il se sentit irradié, chaleur, irradiant aussi, partage? La sensation...c'était bien. Plein de fourmillements qui laisse des micros empreinte sur chaque centimètres carré de peau, qui tire minutieusement sur chaque muscles qui finissent par tous se tendre, un par un, avec le temps trop long trop court. Chaque nerfs dessinant l'addiction, y'a des dessins qui se forment sous la peau, dessiné par tes doigts, ton souffle, le reste de ton corps qui devient rouge. C'est abstrait aléatoire, mais c'est le hasard d'une danse répété trop de fois, sans qu'une énième représentations soit écoeurante, elles sont toutes différentes.  
Entendre des respirations qui s'entrecroisent, s'enlacent, des réponses indécises à des questions qui n'en sont pas, c'est des appels, a quoi? Entendre des gémissements qui semblent venir de tellement loin, parce que la parole s'efface, s'estompe, elle est loin, perdu dans les poumons qui sont bien trop occupés à respirer, les buts primaires sont réactives dans l'enveloppe charnelle. Mais les gémissements ont bon gout, entendre les siens s'échapper est un aveu, un aveu est toujours compliqué à chasser, le recevoir est toujours gratifiant, ça réchauffe, ça témoigne. Et puis la parole reviens, elle est vague, tu fermes les yeux quand tu parles "tu sais j'ai envie de ressentir des trucs avec toi, meme si parfois ce sera des mauvaises choses, parce qu'on peut pas aller bien continuellement ben j'men branle, sans mauvais jeux de mots rapport à...fin tu m'as compris" et puis juste acquiescer parce que le dire dans cette situation c'était sans doute un peu plus beau dans sa tete, mais c'est gentil, c'était ce qu'il attendait en fait et il pensait pas que ce serait aussi simple, d'un coup comme ça. Il se sent bete mais rassuré, comme un imbécile heureux, alors il lui sourit juste et crochète ses lèvres aux siennes, accroche une main à sa nuque.  
Voir ta poitrine qui se soulève plus rapidement que d'habitude, poser une main dessus dans un mouvement niais et entendre que les battements qui résonnent se font échos, entrer en résonnance. C'est de la communication. Voir que toi tes paupières sont closes, alors faire pareil pour voir ce que ça fait et puis sombrer à nouveau dans du noir. Mais une obscurité différente, bien plus structurée et en meme temps qui semble encore plus floue, on y trouve des flash de lumière de temps en temps, et c'est drole parce que ça vient en meme temps que le corps qui tremble et qui essaye de se caler sur le rythme des corps qui s'emmelent, qui se libère. Oublier, s'oublier. Plus rien à penser, juste s'enfuir. Dans le noir, à l'aveugle. 

Putain je viens de réaliser un truc, ça me l'avait jamais fait avant. Dans toutes ces relations que j'ai cru différentes parce qu'elles avait bien commencées.   
Tu me donnes envie d'exister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end!  
> J'ai bien aimé écrire cette fic, j'hésite entre la voir comme un résumé de ce que j'aurais du faire ou quelque chose de trop court que j'aurai étalé.  
> Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
